


homeland

by Yati



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Community: 31_days, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-01
Updated: 2007-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yati/pseuds/Yati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he can be content here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	homeland

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 day's April 1 2007 theme: _Homeland_.

\--- and then there is the tugging of the waves of the blue-green sea, and a distant memory of laughter and sorrow and realities beyond reach. New seas, new skies; new dreams for him to swim in. The sea that envelopes him is a warm, safe haven, gentle and constant.

He breaks through the surface and he's almost blinded by the brightness of the sun. The blue sky stretches above him forever, and he knows he can be content here.

_I'm home,_ he thinks. This is where he belongs, and all he needs to make him real now is Yuna.


End file.
